What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by ClydeQuinn
Summary: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger, Jenny knows that and she's determined to get stronger over Cutter's death and has Danny and the newest team to help her through it. Dannifer and Jenker. Dedicated to my amazing girlfriend, Carly. XX


What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Summary; What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger, Jenny knows that and she's determined to get stronger over Cutter's death and has Danny and the newest team to help her through it. Dannifer and Jenker. Dedicated to my amazing girlfriend, Carly. XX**

**This is my first Primeval Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it. I have no idea where I'm going with this fanfic, I'll see what idea's I come up with. Review if you like, thanks. **

"Danny!" Jenny screamed, she ran through her kitchen hallway. Her high heels clicked against the lament floor, she skidded on the rug and pulled it with her under her high heel without even reregistering it was there. "For goodness sake I told you not to touch anything." she sighed, throwing the remaining cake holders into the bin.

"Uh, Jen." Danny smirked, his eyes glanced down towards Jenny's feet. He had noticed the ripped rug underneath one of her high heel's. He coughed back the urge to laugh and slowly lent down. "You have a rug wrapped onto your heel." he smirked, he carefully removed the ripped rug and tried to ignore how close he was to Jenny. _Just friends Danny boy, just friends. _His fingers brushed Jenny's ankle's and he heard Jenny catch her breath, he carefully removed the rug and stood back up.

"Thanks." Jenny muttered, she wouldn't look him in the eye. She took the rug from his hands, brushing his fingers with her fingers as she did so. Jenny looked down and left the room with the rug, her neck rushing up to a heated red colour.

Danny's eyebrow's shot up, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his abomination excuse of cupcakes. For a man, Danny was completely oblivious to the secret crush Jenny had on the man.

X

"Okay. Out of Lester and Danny who would you kiss?" Abby slurred, completely missing her mouth as the red wine slopped onto Jenny's coffee table.

"Danny! No question on that one!" Jenny yelled, her eyes not quite focused on Abby as she answered her question. Danny's eyebrows shot up and he glanced towards Jenny who smirked sweetly at him.

"Danny, who out of this group would you kiss?" Becker asked, the Captain glanced around Abby, Jenny, Jess, Emily, Matt and Connor. "You can bat for each side, If you like." he smirked, waggling his eyebrow's at Danny.

"I'm not gay." Danny confirmed, slopping the beer straight into his mouth and swallowed it down his dry throat. "Well, based on age and sex. It'll have to be Jenny."

Jenny coughed on her wine. "You'd kiss me out of these good looking lot?" she asked, her long dark eyelashes fluttering at Danny.

"In my dreams, I certainally hope so." Danny laughed, causing all of the men to laugh. Although Jenny didn't get it, she might have been completely wasted but did he mean that? Was Danny even drunk?

"I wouldn't kiss you if you we're the last man on the earth, Daniel." Jenny smirked, much to everyone's amusment but to her own disapointment. Why on _earth _did she just say that?

"Burn!" Matt yelled, roaring with laughter as he slammed his beer glass down onto the table. Jenny meerly just glared at him.

"What's a burn?" Emily asked, a frown creased across her eyebrow's. Matt turned to her and smiled.

"Something to worry about later on." Matt smiled and with that he turned back to the conversation, drinking down his beer.

"Hopefully one of you lucky women will get lucky tonight." Danny smirked, winking at only Emily and Jenny. Jess and Abby we're far too young for him, his was old enough to be each of their dad's.

Jenny smiled in Danny's direaction, she smirked and winked at him before downing her entire bottle.

X

"Ugh." Jenny groaned as she lay down on the leather sofa that didn't smell of alchol. She didn't realise all she was wearing was a shirt that just about reached her butt. "I have the worst hangover in the history of hangover's."

"Are you sure about that? I pretty much feel like an inside out towel." Connor groaned quietly, he stepped into the living room in just pink boxer shorts and brown tinted glasses to cover his eyes.

Jenny chuckled quietly into the pillow she had stuffed her face into. "I'm pretty sure Connor, have you got me a coffee?"

Connor frowned and looked around. "No, you didn't ask for one."

"Then piss off." Was Jenny's reply, Connor laughed quietly before exiting the room and walking straight back into the spare room he and Abby had borrowed for the night.

Jenny groaned quietly into the pillow, remembering parts of last night she hoped she could forget but she knew she wouldn't. Her eyes widened at parts of the night she could remember, and it wasn't just once. She remembered twice, but with two completely different men.

_Jenny slammed the door with her foot as her arms winded around Becker's neck, he pulled her backwards hungrily the alchol on both of their breath's as their lips crushed together. She pushed him back quickly, his back colliding with the bed as she climbed onto his lap. Her breath caught as she felt Becker's lips trace kisses down her neck as she worked on his belt, she whimpered quietly into his ear and his belt slide off from his trousers. Jenny's whimpers soon started to turn into quite moans as Becker's lips traced themselves from her neck onto her shoulder. She let her hand slip down by accident and brushed him through his boxer shorts, he groaned quietly and flipped her over onto her back as he settled himself over her. Jenny's hands ran through Becker's shirt as she almost ripped if off, she chucked it aside and scratched down his bare back to try and control herself. Becker slowly pulled off Jenny's shorts and blouse as he growled quietly into her ear from the stinging forming on his back. She scratched even more down his back as Becker bit into her neck slightly, making her moan loudly. Within mintues, Jenny's underwear was thrown across the room and Becker's soon after. After a few thrusts in, Jenny was moaning, begging and squirming underneath him. Jenny didn't think Becker could be this mean that he wouldn't let her kiss him. After another hour, Becker collapsed beside her and pulled her close to his chest letting himself fall into a drunken sleep._

Jenny slowly sat up, the realisation hitting her that she slept with Becker. _Becker. Captain Becker. _She sighed quietly and ran a hand through her tousled hair, she looked around the untidy-full of bottles of beer- flat. This was going to be fun to clean up later on, sighing Jenny stood up and made her way towards the bathroom to get ready for work.

**Next chapter?**


End file.
